


Sleeping with the Enemy

by Enma_Eden



Series: Book of Fanfics: One Shots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Cassandra Cain, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha Thomas Elliot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Barbara Gordon, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian is Ra's al Ghul's and Bruce Wayne's child, Jason Todd is fucking alive, Jason and Dick are Waynes, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Dick Grayson, Top Ra's al Ghul, explict sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enma_Eden/pseuds/Enma_Eden
Summary: So, this took me two days to finish. I deleted the first draft because it was just too similar with one of my favourite fic - and I like my fics to be original in content and plot. Also, this is my first time writing porn. As someone who has never experienced it, I just took notes from other fanfictions. So please, go easy on me🙏😂.PS: this work, like the others, is beta'd by me. So all mistakes are mine.Enjoy folks!!🤗
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: Book of Fanfics: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820821
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	Sleeping with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this took me two days to finish. I deleted the first draft because it was just too similar with one of my favourite fic - and I like my fics to be original in content and plot. Also, this is my first time writing porn. As someone who has never experienced it, I just took notes from other fanfictions. So please, go easy on me🙏😂. 
> 
> PS: this work, like the others, is beta'd by me. So all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy folks!!🤗

"Detective."

"Ra's."

Green eyes stared into the glaring blue ones of the Wayne omega.

"What are you doing here Ra's?"

"I came to see my heir, of course." Ra's smiled humorously.

"Damian is fine. Now, please leave." Bruce folded his arms.

Bruce subtle aggression only made the alpha smile fondly.

"Ahh, still as rigid as always, Detective."

Bruce's glare increased in its intensity.

The tension was so palpable that others began to notice. They stared at them; wondering who Ra's was and why was Bruce -the outgoing omega - glaring at him so much.

In the background, the music changed and Ra's moved forward with a smile. Bruce tensed and willed himself not to take a cautionary step backward.

Ra's took a small bow, his hand outstretched towards Bruce.

"May I have this dance, dear Detective?"

Bruce gritted his teeth. His eyes roamed the room and he noticed that everyone was waiting for his reply. Knowing the media, they might twist the story if he turned Ra's down. With 'tch', he placed his hand on Ra's'.

Ra's held Bruce's hand with a gently grip and led him to the dance floor. The two flowed with grace that others had to stop and just watch them. The image the two of them was so powerful, making people more curious to know who this mystery alpha was.

"It's been so long since I had you in my arms, Bruce." Ra's started. "We fit so perfectly together."

"Why are you really here, Ra's?" Bruce inquired with a frown. He was trying so hard not to glower at the man before him.

Ra's chuckled deeply. "Always so petinarious Detective."

Bruce cheeks heated up at his chuckle, and he averted his eyes. Ra's was staring at him with a look he's all too familiar with when it came to the Demon's Head. A look that sent a certain heat south. And judging by the smirk on his lips, Ra's was aware of how affected Bruce was.

The Wayne matriarch cleared his throat, eyes still not meeting Ra's'.

The Demon's Head chuckled again. "If you must know, dear Detective, I came to Gotham for business. I was invited to this event by one my business associate. I took the liberty of seeing our son. I applaud you on a job well done."

Bruce heart skipped a beat and his eyes sharply looked into Ra's'.

"You met Damian." Bruce said with a low growl. "When?"

"Now, that's telling my dear." Ra's drew Bruce to his chest. Their lips were almost touching. "Are you not a detective?"

Bruce brows met in anger. He pushed himself away from Ra's and took a step backward. The Demon's Head refused to let him go and still held his hand. Bruce was pulled back into the dance.

"Now, now, no need to get irritated Detective."

"You are making that highly impossible." Bruce gripped, scowling mildly.

Ra's hummed. "You have done a good job in our son's training. I for one was troubled that he will become weak while with you. I'm pleased that I my opinion turned out to be wrong."

"You fought with him?" Bruce hissed out through his clenched teeth, a harsh glare aimed at Ra's.

Ra's smirked in reply. "And he did quite spectacularly too. Although he couldn't defeat me, he brought down two of my most skilled guards. You did a good job Bruce, but you could do more."

"When was this?"

"My, my, Detective." Ra's twirled Bruce. "Getting sloppy, aren't you? And you claim to be a good parent."

"You, of all people, have no right to judge me, Ra's." Bruce said with a flat tone. "You, who hid the existence of his mother from him after _kidnapping_ him from the hospital, and making me think that he was _dead_. You, who made _my_ son climb a frozen mountain at the age of _four;_ spy on an organisation at _six_ _;_ and made him start killing from the age of _seven_. You have no right to judge me." Ra's looked at him in amusement, never flattering in his steps. "And besides, Damian is fourteen. Smothering him will do no good. It will only put a strain on our relationship. He knows not to get into trouble, and that if he does, I should be made aware of it. Seeing as you're his father, he doesn't consider you as one."

"Hmm... I'm impressed Detective." Ra's arched a surprised brow. "You managed to curb your instincts." He chuckled. "I still remember how you had to be rendered unconscious before Damian could be sent on a mission you deemed dangerous."

Bruce narrowed eyes became slits at the reminder.

"The most obvious reason I left with my child. There's no way he's going to be a second you."

"A second me?"

The music stopped, and with it, Ra's dipped Bruce.

"There's no way in hell that _my_ son will become a merciless killer Ra's. Damian will have a normal life... well, as normal as it can be." He freed himself from Ra's grip and stepped away from him. "And if I have to kill you to achieve that, then so be it."

The smirk on Ra's lips grew into that of amusement.

"Good bye Ra's."

With that, Bruce walked away, not looking back at the smirking immortal.

* * *

"Ah!!" A hoarse voice screamed out, before it continued to sob.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh was loud, going together with the high pitched moans and gritted out groans.

Through his haze, Bruce wondered how this could have happened. How could he be fucking Ra's, _again_. The way his body reacted to him wasn't funny at all.

All Bruce came to do was to drive Ra's away from Gotham. He had donned on his Batman attire and came to the hotel floor Ra's was currently residing in. First they had their usual banter, then it turned into a huge fight of Damian going with him or staying with Bruce. They trashed the room, both fighting ferociously. Bruce remembers having Ra's under him, pinned under his weight and hands. Even blooded, Ra's still had an infuriating smirk on his lips. The next thing Bruce knows, he was kissing him. They made quick work in losing their clothes and with quick preparation of Bruce, they were fucking. For a while now. Bruce is so drained by now but he was still eagerly taking it from the alpha.

" _Ra's_!!"

The next thrust had nailed his prostate so hard that Bruce's back arched off the bed. The omega could already feel his cock hardening again, even though he had just came and had nothing more to give.

“I- I can't.” He breathed out. He let out a whine, tone suddenly changing. "Faster." He gasped out. “Come on, Alpha, _faster_ .”

Ra's heeded his request with a feral grin, his green eyes having an eerie glint in them. Bruce moaned throatily, clenched down on his Alpha's cock as his Alpha started to move faster and delightfully harder, hips snapping at a n incredibly pace.

" _Oh_! Oh my God!" Bruce screamed. His hands were gripping the Alpha's back, afraid to let go and nails racking down his back. His toes curled and his legs gripped Ra's tightly. Tears of pleasure were flowing down and he couldn't stop them. He was screaming incoherently, mind unable to wrap around the pleasure he was currently feeling.

Ra's' hips suddenly came to a stop. He stared down at the heavily panting omega.

Bruce slowly caught his breath, eyes gaining focus.

He chuckled deeply. "Back with me Beloved?"

Bruce managed to nod. "Yes." He croaked out. His chest was still heaving and he was breathing heavily.

Ra's pried open Bruce's legs, before he leaned over him. The Omega moaned as Ra's bottomed out. He placed a hand over the Omega's head, eyes still staring at his fucked out face.

Bruce blinked, taking in Ra's appearance. The Alpha looked completely wrecked. His regal composure was thrown out of the window. His well combed hair was in disarray, strands hanging loose over his face. His jade eyes shone with unfathomable lust and his expression one of a high born Alpha.

"It's been so long since I had you in my arms like this." He said. He propped up on a sturdy right elbow. He placed his lips over the Omega's ear, his other hand caressing Bruce's stomach.

"I am going to bred you Detective. I am going to bred you until you'll feel nothing but me inside you as you sit, walk or sleep. I am going to bred you so that you'll have no choice but to conceive my child again."

Bruce moaned at that.

"You'll like that won't you?" He started moving, slowly thrusting his hips, getting more moans from the Omega. "You'll like the experience of bearing me a child again, won't you, Beloved?."

"Y-yes." Bruce moaned out.

Ra's roughly chuckled, hips pausing - electing a confused noise from Bruce. "I thought as much." And with that, he snapped his hips so hard that Bruce screamed.

Ra's began a fast and punishing pace, hitting Bruce's prostate head on. Tears started to stream from Bruce's eyes, and a thin line of drool went down his lips as he screamed in untold ecstasy. His eyes went blank, and his breath came in short breathes.

Ra's suddenly tugged Bruce upright roughly, fingers gripping his ass cheeks tightly. Bruce couldn't do anything but continue to cling to the Alpha's back. He felt the muscles curl underneath his fingers as the Alpha continued to thrust into him. Bruce moaned and Ra’s roughly kissed him deeply, literally tongue fucking him. They eventually break for air, the Alpha letting out a small growl.

" _Ra's_."

It sounded more like a whine than a moan and it earned him a body jarring thrust that had him wailing. Ra's thrusts didn't flatter in their harshness and speed, but increased tremendously in both. Before long, Bruce felt the signs of an incoming orgasm.

"Oh God! _Fuck_! Ra's- oh fuck! I'm cumming! I'm- _ohhhhh_."

Bruce's eyes practically rolled as Ra's drove into him, fucking and fucking, while his entire body spasmed. His toes curled tightly and his finger dug into Ra's back deeper, drawing blood. His mouth was opened in a soundless scream.

Bruce lost himself to pleasure and lost the ability to think or speak. He was drowning in the mind blinding sensation of his third orgasm. Ra's was still working towards his knot, pace still unrelentless.

Soon enough, Ra’s' growing knot was catching on his rim, tugging and popping free as he plowered into Bruce's slick and loose hole. His thrusts grew rougher, making the Omega's hair to flay widely as he bounced. Bruce began to scream anew, unable to stop himself, even though his throat was rough and dry. The waves of painful pleasure are running through Bruce like an electrical current and he is helpless and sobbing and desperate. He’s weak and he’s _breaking_ but even as Ra’s' breath grew ragged and Ra’s pressed a hungry kiss to his neck; Ra’s owned him body and soul.

Having had _years_ of experience, Ra's played Bruce like one of his musical instrument, bringing forth gasps, moans and screams and composing a delightful symphony from them like a fucking conductor.

The Omega’s nails roughly clawed down the Alpha’s back desperately, hips bucking up to meet every one of the sharp and well aimed thrusts to his prostate. It hurts but felt so _good_. Tears were still running down his face, eyes still unseeing. Bruce was pleading with him with a gurgle for something, but he doesn’t know what he’s desperate for.

He doesn’t know what it was until he felt it. Ra’s gasped against his neck, his hips snapping roughly one last time. Bruce released a last howling scream from his sore throat and burning lungs as the Alpha’s knot swells inside him- and, fuck, he’s sure it’s going to split him open. Like before and always, his body took it all and Bruce felt complete. Ra's knot created a jackknife effect and the two came together.

The pleasure fully consumed Bruce the exact moment Ra’s seed starts to pump into his insides and the Alpha bit into his neck. He convulsed and clenched around Ra's knot as his insides were pumped full of pearly-white cum. His eyes rolled back and his vision went dark. Bruce felt nothing but pure bliss as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

It's been three months and few weeks since Ra's left Gotham.

Bruce had a _long_ discussion with Damian about keeping things like fighting his father from him. He told the teen that he won't keep him from seeing Ra's but he would like to be informed when the Demon Head paid him a visit. Having come to a mutual understanding, he asked him how he and the Teen Titans were faring. Damian entered into a long and detailed conversation about what happened that week. And boy did it rattled Bruce's maternal instincts.

Bruce realized that something was off when after three months, his Heat didn't come. He thought it was just a day delay, but was proved wrong when it never came. He suddenly had a dreadful feeling why.

Bruce went over to his medical supplies and took out a pregnancy test. An hour later, he held the stick in his hand. With a sigh, the Omega went down into the bat cave.

The cleaned stick was on his laps that when Alfred came in with his lunch, the butler didn't notice its presence. Bruce had his cheek on his fist, elbows resting on the armrest and eyes staring at the screen before him.

"-ce. Master Bruce!"

Alfred's worried voice jolted him out from his thoughts. He turned his head, blinking owlishly at the butler.

"Are you alright Master Bruce?" His brows were furrowed in worry.

Bruce sighed. "Unfortunately, no."

"Is it your Heat, Sir?" The Beta asked. "Do I need to get things ready?"

Bruce heaved a sigh again, before sitting upright. His eyes sighted the tray of food by the corner and his stomach grumbled in hunger. No wonder he has been so hungry as of late.

"Computer, call the kids." Bruce ordered.

It did as commanded and it took a few seconds for the call to be picked up.

"Hey Bruce!"

"Yo Bruce!"

"Hello, Mr. Bruce!"

"Hello, Mr. Wayne."

"Mother."

Dick, Jason, Barbara, Tim, Harper, Duke and Damian greeted, while Cassandra signed her greeting. Seeing it was still 4pm, they were still indoor, and they picked up the video call instead of the audio. He could see their faces clearly.

"Hello." Bruce nodded. "How are you all doing?"

"I'm great Bruce!" Dick started. "Almost done with my shift in the office today."

"I'm okay." Jason seemed to have shrugged. "The Wayne branch here is treating me nicely."

"Of course they will Todd." Damian said with a flat tone. "You _are_ a _Wayne_ after all."

"Yo! What's up tiny?" Jason grinned. His question got an annoyed huff from Damian.

"I'm fine, Bruce." Tim waved. "Carleton University is quite fun. The difference in environment is refreshing."

"I'm doing great Bruce." Barbara smiled. "Although, working can be such a hassle. "

Bruce chuckled. "Welcome to the adult life." The woman groaned in despair. "Damian?"

The teen huffed. "I'm fine, mother." Bruce hummed at him.

"And you? Duke. Harper."

"I'm good. Not so much happening here though." Duke shrugged.

"What he said." Harper said.

"I'm sorry that I can't patrol with you today, Mr. Bruce." Stephanie winced. "I have some things to do today, and I'll be beyond exhausted when done."

"It's quite alright Stephanie." Bruce bated the air dismissively. "Besides, I won't be patrolling today. In fact, I wont be patrolling at all for the next five months."

"What?"

"Why?"

Various members questioned, frowns on their faces. To answer their questions, Bruce took up the pregnancy stick and held it up in the air nonchalantly for them to see.

"Hold up... is that what I think it is?" Jason whispered.

"Yes." Bruce nodded. "I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh God. Please tell me it's not Superman's." Jason pleaded.

"Wha- no!" Bruce brows furrowed into a frown. "What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, thank God." Dick, Jason, Harper and Damian breathed out.

"Bruce, you guys are always together. What the hell were we supposed to think?" Duke cocked an eyebrow.

"If not his, who's is it?" Barbara asked.

Once again, Bruce heaved a heavy sigh.

"Ra's'."

His reply had Jason choking on his spit; Dick, Barbara, Tim and Duke gaping; Cassandra, Stephanie and Harper going wide eye while Damian blinking in surprise.

" _What_?!" Jason managed to yell out.

"Again, Master Bruce?" Alfred sighed in exasperation.

"How?" Harper gaped.

The Dark Knight arched an eyebrow. 

"Well, Harper, if you must know, I went to Ra's hotel to drive him out of Gotham, but in the process, we lost our clothes and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"Eww! No!"

"Gross!"

"Oh hell no!"

"Mother, please."

"Master Bruce."

The Omega rolled his eyes at their exclamations, an amused smirk on his lips.

"Is father aware?" Damian asked.

"He's not." Bruce sighed. "Even I am just finding out today."

"Wait, wasn't Ra's in Gotham like three months ago?"Stephanie asked with a frown.

Bruce nodded.

"Jesus, Bruce." Jason hissed. "You have been fighting villains all this time whilst _pregnant_?"

"We- I didn't even smell anything different about you." Stephanie said.

"Bruce, what if something is wrong with the baby?" Dick asked.

Fear gripped Bruce's heart at that. He knew he has taken hits to his stomach. Even though he wore his armour, did it really protect them?

"I have to go to the hospital." He stood up, face pinched in worry. "I'll call you all back when I get back." And when he got nods of understanding, he ended the call. "Alfred..." He looked at the butler in fear.

"I'll phone the hospital to expect your arrival, Master Bruce." The butler nodded. "But first you must drink a lot of water before the examination." He passed the bottle of water on the tray to Bruce, who nodded in thanks.

Alfred carried the food back upstairs and covered them up, before going to do as said previously.

Bruce came down minutes later, dressed fashionably.

"I've called Mr. Elliott, Master Bruce. He's expecting your arrival." He handed the car keys over to Bruce.

"Thank you Alfred." He smiled at him. "Will you be alright while I'm gone?" The butler gave him an amused look as a reply. "Right. Stupid question." He snorted. "Well then, I'm off. See you in a few hours."

And with that, the Omega walked out of the manor, got into his car and drove over to the hospital. When he got out of the parking lot, he was met with people gawking. He met a grinning Thomas immediately he entered the hospital.

"Bruce!" The Alpha grabbed him into a hug.

"Thomas." He greeted, accepting the hug.

"At long last, you visited me." The Alpha chuckled out. "I hope it's nothing bad." The Alpha frowned.

"No, it's not."

Thomas still had a frown on his face when he took a deep breath. He subtly took a whiff at Bruce's neck.

"Bruce, you smell different." He said lowly. "You smell sweet and minty, almost like the you were carrying Damian." Realization soon dawned on him. "Wait, Bruce. Are you-"

The Omega held a finger at Thomas's lips. He shook his head, before his eyes roamed around to convey his message. Thomas nodded, before he took Bruce to his office, a hand on his waist.

"So... pregnant again, huh?" Thomas said after a few minutes of silence. "How long?"

Bruce sighed. "Three months."

Thomas choked on air.

"Three months?!" He hissed. "And you're just coming in for a check up?"

"I didn't know, Thomas. I'm just finding out today."

"... I see." Thomas nodded. "Are... do you plan on going to another hospital for delivery?"

"Thomas." Bruce heaved a sigh.

"I am so sorry about what happened Bruce. If only I knew-"

"It's not your fault." Bruce interjected firmly. "No one knew that Damian was going to be kidnapped."

"Bruce..."

"It's _okay_." The Omega smiled warmly at him. "Besides, Batman found him and brought him back to me. Even though I missed nine years of his life, I still got him back."

The doctor nodded hesitantly.

Bruce got prepared for his ultrasound done and in a few minutes, he was staring at his daughter through the screen. Bruce chest exploded with warmth and love. His daughter was beautiful.

After many other tests, Thomas confirmed that except for lacking some vitamins, he and the baby were okay. He was prescribed and given some drugs to take. After everything was said and done, Thomas escorted Bruce out of the hospital. They were met with the paparazzo, who were being held off by the hospital security.

Bruce was led to his car, and with a last goodbye to Thomas, he drove off.

On his way, he was met with traffic and so, he decided to call everyone, even Alfred.

"Hey Bruce!"

"Bruce!"

"Mr. Bruce!"

Mr. Wayne!"

"Mother."

"Hello, Master Bruce." Alfred greeted. "How did it go?"

"It went fine Alfred. Thomas checked me up and confirmed that the baby and I are fine. We are just lacking some vitamins and I was prescribed and given some." He held up the transparent plastic bag containing at least five drugs.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well?" Damian asked.

A huge smile spread on Bruce's lips. "What will you say about having a sister?"

Stephanie and Barbara whooped in joy, while Jason, Dick, Tim and Duke just grinned in happiness. Damian, Alfred, Cassandra and Harper did nothing but offer a smile.

"Congratulations, Master Bruce." The butler's tone held nothing but joy and pride in it.

"Thanks Alfred."

"Well, I take it you're not going to inform father are you?"

"No." Bruce answered immediately. "To avoid what happened last time to you, I am going to keep her a secret. I'll try my best to hide the pregnancy. When I'm in my fifth month, I'll leave the company for Lucius to handle. When the time for delivery comes, I'll do so in the manor. So please, do not tell anyone."

They all nodded in understanding.

"But what about Batman?" Barbara asked.

"Well, I have been thinking of retiring anyways." His reply had them gaping. "It will do no good if I come back with injuries that she will get worried about. Besides, I'm getting old." The kids were still gaping. Even Damian's eyes were wide open. "It's time I pass on the mantle for good."

"Wha-?" Harper gasped.

With a warm smile, Bruce asked, "Jason, what do you think about being the new Batman?"

* * *

Bruce was in the garden with a three months old Morrigan cradled in his arms. The babe was staring at everything. He chuckled at her awed expression. She was really cute.

"Hello, Ra's." Bruce said out loud, getting the attention of his daughter. The babe looked up at him with wide, curious eyes. "I was wondering when you'll come."

"Beloved."

Bruce turned his head. Ra's was in all his regal glory, green robes, gold and all. Besides him were two assassin Bruce was familiar with. Behind them were most of the kids, whose expression were serious.

When they got close to him, the assassins halted, and so did all the kids, except for Damian. He followed behind Ra's, eyes on his sister.

The Demon Head stood in front of Bruce, staring at him with a warm look. His eyes then turned to Morrigan, who was staring up at him with her fingers in her mouth, cooing softly.

"I'm surprised that you didn't come sooner." Bruce said.

"Due to my last... transgression, I decided to give you and the babe space. Our son suggested I waited for a month or so to not be on your radar of destruction."

Bruce offered a snort at that. Seeing that Ra's was holding himself back from touching her, Bruce moved forward, closing the space between them.

"Here." He gently held her out. Ra's hesitantly told hold of the thickly covered babe.

"Hello, little one." Ra's said softly at her. She looked from her mother to this new man who held her. To avoid any cries, Bruce tickled her stomach, making the child to giggle, showing her gums. "My, you are beautiful."

"Of course she is father." Damian sniffed. "She _is_ an Al Ghul _and_ Wayne. It's not surprising that Morrigan came out with the beauty of a goddess."

"Oh? Her name is Morrigan?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes. Damian chose it." He looked at the teen with pride. Ra's did the same, giving the teen a nod of approval. Damian's chest puffed up with pride.

"Hello, Morrigan." Ra's said. "You, my dear, are going to be someone great." The babe cooed again.

Bruce stared at Ra's with a small smile. Although a horrible person, Ra's was still a good father. The way he held Morrigan was very telling.

This time, Bruce will be stopping anyone from climbing a mountain... maybe.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are wondering what happened, let me give y'all the gist. 
> 
> After the Redhood fiasco, and after he had patched things up with Jason and brought him back to the manor, Bruce met Ra's again. One thing led to another and Bruce got knocked up. Throughout that time, Jason was the acting Batman.
> 
> When Bruce gave birth to Damian, Ra's had him kidnapped and brought to him. It was a huge news when the world found out that Wayne babe was kidnapped. At first, Bruce suspected Ra's, but he hasn't heard from the Alpha for months. Bruce promised to give anyone 10 million dollars as either a reward or ransom. But still, no news.
> 
> Bruce was heart broken and became withdrawn from everyone. But with the arrival of Tim into their live months later, Bruce became alive again. He had someone to direct his maternal instincts into.
> 
> Eight years later, Damian came to Gotham. He was sent on an assassination mission. Batman came to stop him, but was too late. Clearly noticing that it was a child, he went easy on him. Whilst fighting, he felt this pull to Damian. It wasn't until he manage to remove his mask that he realized why. With the arrival of Tim, they captured Damian; gently. 
> 
> With a test result, Bruce confirmed his suspicions. Damian stared at the huge screen too in shock, along with Tim. He said it was impossible, seeing as his father told him that his mother was dead. Bruce asked who his father was, and he replied "Ra's al Ghul".
> 
> Bruce was not amused and he let it be known to Ra's when he and Damian reached the hidden fortress. The fight between Ra's and Bruce was epic. Damian was amazed that someone could go to to toe with his father.
> 
> Bruce stayed with Damian for a year. Both of them became acquainted and their relationship rivaled that of Damian and his father. Not liking what his son was made to do, Bruce took Damian back to Gotham. Neither Damian nor Ra's argued. Damian wanted to be with his mother and Ra's knew what Bruce will do if denied.
> 
> And from there on, Damian lived with Bruce. Once in a while, Ra's stopped by to visit. He became the Green Shrike.
> 
> And that's all on this. Hope y'all enjoyed ☺️☺️


End file.
